Garry Chalk
Garry Chalk portrayed Luca in the Season 3 episodes "The Golem: Part 1" and "The Golem: Part 2". Garry Chalk (born 17 February 1952) is an English-born Canadian actor and voice actor, tri-national US-Canadian-UK citizen and voice artist. He has lend his voice in over 30 animated television series and has been in films such as The Fly II and Freddy vs. Jason.[1] Life and career Chalk was born in Southampton, Hampshire, England and moved with his family to Vancouver, Canada on 17 June 1957.[2] He has been involved with professional theatre since 1978, and has performed at the Vancouver Playhouse Theatre Company (VPTC), the Arts Club Theatre Company (ACTC), The Vancouver Theatresports League and numerous theatres in British Columbia, Ontario and Alberta. The last live stage production he did was A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, where he played Miles Gloriosus. He also performed in Henry IV and As You Like It at the VPTC, as well as Dracula and Passion at the ACTC. Most of his career has been in film and television; he had a recurring role on Cold Squad for four years, for which he won Gemini Awards in two consecutive years, and until the close of its ninth season had a recurring role on the science-fiction series Stargate SG-1. He is also a veteran of over 1,500 animated productions including Class of the Titans, and the 2002 remake of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He is also known for his voice work in the Transformers franchise as the voice of Optimus Primal in Beast Wars and Beast Machines, and as Optimus Prime in the Unicron Trilogy. He also voiced the original Megatron in an episode of Beast Wars. In the 2000s, he has appeared occasionally in the Sci-Fi Channel shows Eureka, as Col. Briggs and Painkiller Jane, as Ruben Hennessey. Filmography Animation *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' – Sol, Bert/Cavitus *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' – El Haystack Grande, Protozoa, Additional Voices *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Grounder, Captain Rescue, Dragon Breath, Computer ("Grounder the Genius") *''Alien Racers'' – *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' – Optimus Primal *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' – Optimus Primal, Megatron G1 (episode 38) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' – Commander Dogstar, Al Negator *''Captain N: The Game Master'' – King Hippo, Narrator, Donkey Kong, The Count, Bayou Billy, Malkil, Mayor Squaresly, Additional Voices *''Class of the Titans'' – Hercules and Ares *''Conan the Adventurer'' – Snagg *''Dinosaur Train'' - Marco Megaraptor *''Double Dragon'' – Chopper, Kona, Wild Willy *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' – King Gurumes (1996 dubbing) *''Dragon Tales'' - Mungus the Giant *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' – Desmond *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' – Brake *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' - Brake *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' – Baker *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' – Frazer *''Barbie Thumbelina'' – Louie *''Darkstalkers'' - Donovan Baine *''Dragon Booster'' – Conner Penn/Mortis *''Eon Kid'' – Duke Von Rhymer *''Exosquad'' – Marsala, General Shiva *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' – Badrap *''Funky Fables'' - Various Characters *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' – BIOK, Metal-Head, Pathfinder, Shockwave *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' – Lieutenant Stone *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002) – Man-At-Arms (Duncan), Whiplash *''King Arthur & the Knights of Justice'' – Lord Viper, Warlord Bash, Sir Brick, Sir Phil *''Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle'' – Leo the Lion *''Mega Man'' – Guts Man, Bright Man, Dark Man, Needle Man, Heat Man, Stone Man *''Mummies Alive!'' – Additional Voices *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' - Fido the Diamond Dog *''Ranma 1/2'' – Genma Saotome (Re Dub) *''ReBoot'' – Turbo, Slash *''Robocop: Alpha Commando'' – Additional Voices *''RollBots'' - Captain Pounder *''Salty's Lighthouse'' – Bluenose *''Shadow Raiders'' – Emperor Femur *''Sitting Ducks'' – Additional Voices *''Sonic Underground'' – Doctor Ivo Robotnik *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' – Mr. Meugniot, Additional Voices *''Street Fighter'' – Dhalsim, Burke (Col. Keith Wolfman) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' – He-Man, Artilla, President Pell, Alcon, Sgt. Krone, Andros, Gross *''Transformers Armada'' – Optimus Prime *''Transformers Energon'' – Optimus Prime *''Transformers Cybertron'' – Optimus Prime *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' – the evil King of Cats *''Voltron Force'' - Sky Marshall Wade, Manset Television *''Cold Squad'' – Inspector Andrew Pawlachuk *''Painkiller Jane'' – Ruben Hennessey *''Eureka'' – Colonel Briggs *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' – Silver (voice) *''Stargate SG-1'' – Colonel Chekov (9 episodes) *''National Lampoon's Thanksgiving Family Reunion'' – Fred Hodges *''Dark Angel'' – Lt. Walter Eastep *''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' – Timothy Aloysius "Dum-Dum" Dugan *''Highlander: The Series'' – Lemonyne *''MacGyver''- Tony Ellis/Detective Sweeney/Sargent Harold Gray *''Supernatural'' – Sheriff Deitrich, "Monster Movie" (season 4, episode 5) *''Voltron Force'' − Sky Marshall Wade/Manset *''Seven Days'' - Maj. Vladimir Markovsky (S2E17) *''The Killing'' – Lt. Michael Oakes *''Cowboys and Indians: The J.J. Harper Story'' (2003) – Inspector Ken Dowson[3] Film *''Stephen King's It'' - Coach *''Battle in Seattle'' – Chief Faherty *''Deck the Halls'' – Officer Dave *''Freddy vs. Jason'' – Sheriff Williams *''Eight Below'' – Boat Captain *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' – Chicago Worker *''The Karate Dog'' – Officer Brunelli *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' – Santa Claus, Bumbles the Abominable Snowman *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' – Blitzen *''The Fly II'' – Scorby *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' – Bluto *''Scary Godmother Halloween Spectacular'' – Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo *''Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy'' – Harry the Werewolf, Bug-A-Boo *''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' – Police Captain *''Warriors of Virtue'' – Mosely (voice) *''Fierce People'' – McCallum *''Watchmen'' – Military General *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' – Vice Principal Grimes *''Supervolcano'' – Governor Billy Marshall, of Wyoming Video games *''Devil Kings'' – Devil King *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Riddle of Master Lu'' - Robert Ripley (voice) *''Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals'' – Optimus Primal *''Transformers'' – Optimus Prime *''The Godfather: The Game'' – Bruno Tattaglia, Al Neri Awards Gemini Awards *2000–2001 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad *2001–2002 Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series: Cold Squad References #'Jump up^' Garry Chalk. IMDb.com #'Jump up^' http://www.blogtalkradio.com/whr-you-decide/2012/04/01/gary-chalk/scrub/0 #'Jump up^' Cowboys and Indians: The J.J. Harper Story. IMDb. Retrieved 6 April 2012. External links *Garry Chalk at the Internet Movie Database *Garry Chalk convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Selmak.org: Garry Chalk (fanpage) Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Actors Category:Males